The Unknown Holmes
by tolmeme
Summary: Dull title ain't it? Well I absolutely love this prompt The one where Sherlock has a sister. I guess that sums it up. Her name, -Holmes and she doesn't take no for an answer. After arriving from the war she realizes just how much she's missed her family. But what if she's met John Watson in Afghanistan? Is she a different person now?
1. Chapter 1

**Dull title ain't it? Well I absolutely love this prompt~ The one where Sherlock has a sister. I guess that sums it up. Her name, -Holmes and she doesn't take no for an answer. After arriving from the war she realizes just how much she's missed her family. But what if she's met John Watson in Afghanistan? Is she a different person now?**

**Hai Guys. Welcome to a new story. I do hope you enjoy it. This story is based off the hit BBC Television Show, Sherlock. The Characters in this story are **

**Mrs. Hudson**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**Lilith Holmes**

**John Watson**

**Enjoy **

Her heart skipped a beat. Her curly mane of hair carelessly tied. But no one was going to tame that beast. Especially the owner.

She was here. Standing right in front of the brass knocker, of which she noticed was tilted awkwardly to the right. No matter. Her hand knocked it down and she could hear the echo. She shivered with delight. She sent a glance to the small sign on the door.

_221B._

The sound of scurrying footsteps raced down the staircase. I could hear the rattling of keys against the wear worn lock. I do hope Sherlock has found a friend. My eyes drifted to the quaint lady that stood before me, her eyes widening in disbelief. My eyes flickered over her. She still looked the same. Mrs. Hudson did. She didn't seem to appear as a woman who was lending a room to _Sherlock Holmes _in her apartment building. Her apron was layered above her purple dress. I chuckled to myself. Purple was something they all loved.

"Oh honey. How have you been Lilith?" She squeezed be into a firm hug and I patted her bony back.

"I've been fine. Just… went away. How's your back?" I smiled a grateful smile at her for not pestering me about my 'vacation'.

"How did you know about my…"She waved her hand as if shooing the subject away. "Come upstairs, Sherlock will be so flattered that you came to visit." She opened up her arms in a welcoming manner and held the door open. I carefully shuffled in with my suitcase trailing behind me. It was a shiny pitch black, and a comfortable four wheeler at that. I trudged up the winding staircase. Mrs. Hudson really needed to get it redone. But I enjoyed the Victorian feel all the same. My palms became clammy and I soon began to reconsider my decision. I pulled on my large dress coat. I remember Sherlock had the same one, did he still? My scarf was intricately tied around my pale neck.

"Sherlock?" No response. Had he gone away again? I leaned my small suitcase on the small chair next to the hearth and scanned the room. He had gotten a flat mate. Male or fe-. It was a male as I noticed that I would have seen something that seemed like it would belong to one. But all I noticed was men's items and some didn't seem to be Sherlock's. Don't tell me he's _gay._ I just didn't seem him like that. While he had always been chipper, this was an overstatement. I carefully sat down and stared at a small case. A violin. So he still played. I hope his flat mate didn't mind. I smiled warmly before I heard scampering footsteps.

A man that seemed to be Sherlock's age walked in. Afghanistan. This was Captain John Watson of the Fifth Northlanders Platoon. I heard he had been dispatched. Had he went to live with Sherlock? His eyes widened and he moved to his right foot.

"I didn't know we were having clients over… Sherlock" He yelled downstairs. He had hurt his foot in the war. I knew that but now I knew it had been his left.

"Oh I'm no client. I'm a friend. Well the closest he has to a friend."

"Don't tell me your one of his enemies. He has a surprising lot of those"

"No, I'm his sister." He stood there, his mouth slightly agape. I chuckled at his baffled expression. "I think this means he didn't tell you about me."

"I don't believe so." John replied but just as he had finished Sherlock came barging in.

"What do you not believe John? I personally don't believe in which we can't se-" And that's when he noticed me.

"Oh." This was a rare time, a moment when Sherlock was speechless. "Lilith…" He came up and hugged the living daylights out of me.

"Would someone like to explain, or am I the only one thinking I have seen you some where before." John momentarily fumbled with his sentence before I realized he was in the dark.

"Hello Captain John Watson. My name is Lilith Holmes, sister for Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes. I believe we actually have met before. You may remember be actually. We met at Afghanistan when I came to visit."

"Y-y-you're Lieutenant General Holmes" His right arm immediately went into a salute.

"No need John; I came home to spend time with my brothers, not to be a General." Sherlock's eyes widened.

"You never told me you were a Lieutenant General."

"It's because you never needed to know. I was sent home because of Mycroft. Apparently I needed a "break"." I finally decided to speak to Sherlock. He still sported his large curly head of hair and the same jacket I wore today. He seems to be wearing a purple dress shirt. Purple was his color. His eyes weren't red and I couldn't find anything that referenced drugs. Good, he was clean. Maybe Watson had an effect on him.

"So any relationships I should know about?" I wiggled my eyebrows at the two. John blushed a beet red. I chuckled. "So yes?"

"N-n-no." John muttered under his breath.

"Not at all?" I shook my head. "Well that's saddening."

_And that's when the phone rang._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys. Just felt like I should announce. If you read my other fanfiction, The One Dragon Slayer, then the poll is closing in a week… Laxus and Natsu are in the lead… But I do not plan on doing a threesome… So please nooooooo. Well this story is on a roll. Lolz. I do hope you are enjoying this. Did you guess who was calling? Probably. Well I'm making this a very long author's note. I plan on doing a YouTube fanfiction soon. Maybe Dan/OC or Phil/OC or even Phan? MWHAHAHAHA. Well nice chatting with you. Shall we begin? ~**

The ringtone was not changed, probably meaning that the phone was not customized and the owner disliked customizing t. I looked to see Sherlock pounce on the phone. Probably a case. He wrote to me about them all the time. Maybe I'll see this Lestrade, Donavon, or even the dreaded Anderson. John was sitting down on the small sofa which was across from the sofa in which I was sitting.

"John, we have a case." Sherlock grabbed his greying scarf before leaping out the door. John followed soon behind. And there I was confused on what was happening.

"Lilith?! Are you coming?!" I heard Sherlock's grand voice echo through the staircase.

"Huh? Oh yes Sherlock, right behind you." I jumped off my seat and followed. "Mrs. Hudson, we'll be stepping out for some time. Thank you for your hospitality!"  
"Oh well then go have fun!" Mrs. Hudson yelled back. I stepped out into the brisk air. The clouds were covering the sun, only allowing a sliver in. I cautiously opened the black cabbie and saw John and Sherlock chatting away.

"Lilith, sit down. Cabbie, please take us to Park Lane." John moved over to allow me some space. He was too charming for Sherlock. Were they really not together yet? John, with his bubbly personality and Sherlock, well, he was Sherlock. I smiled at the fond memories of Sherlock when he had been just a kid. Even if was just three years younger, I was always treated like three. Mycroft's fault usually. If I hadn't convinced him to allow me to fight, I never would have escaped.

"We're here." The cabbie, with his words, jolted me awake from my memories. My eyes glazed over the crime scene. Most likely murder, this was an excruciatingly rich street. I opened the door and waddled out. Still cold. London just didn't like warm days. I suddenly turned around as I felt a prescence behind me.

"Freak? Who's this?" I saw a lady with extremely curly hair. Donavon? Wasn't she the one Anderson was having an affair with? I smiled coyly.

"Hello and nice to meet you. I'm Lieutenant General Lilith Holmes, brother of Sherlock Holmes. And before you even ask, yes I did inherit the ability." I spoke with a clear voice. I knew that my authority was just fun to play around with when I was with the police. They always over reacted.

"Oh so Freak's gotta sister. Well I'm afraid I can't let you in." Ah, so she wasn't affected. Probably didn't know.

"You know that I could just take over this operation? I'm a Lieutenant General, one of the highest commanding officers. So I recommend you step aside." She stood there mouth agape trying to process the information.

"Well then, um, follow me." I motioned Sherlock and John over as we went beneath the yellow police tape and into the crime scene.

"I really should just get my badge out. No need to explain then." I muttered beneath my breath.

"That's some authority you've got there. I was almost kicked out the first time I came with Sherlock." John looked at me. I pity him. Sherlock must have left him at the scene on the first time around. Sherlock never truly grasped the thought of friendship. I weaved through out the crowd until I came upon the man I knew to be Anderson.

"Hello. You must be Philip Anderson." He turned around to stare me right in the face.

"And you are?" He scoffed. I probably looked a little too much like Sherlock. I looked inside my coat pocket.

"It's in here somewhere. One second. Aha!" I pulled out the badge. I had asked to get one made just for this reason. "Lieutenant General Lilith Holmes at your service. I'm here to help out my brother at the crime scene." I smiled at him. "He has told me so much about you. I could write a biography."

"Holmes?" His face began to pale. I almost laughed at the sight. "T-t-there's two of you?"

"Well, actually three. Sherlock, Mycroft, and myself. I don't believe I'm forgetting anyone?" I waved my hand as if saying goodbye. "It was nice meeting you but I really must go help. Good bye!" I trotted over to the victim. So, I suppose I was right. Murder, obviously. Middle aged man, probably in his late thirties. Owned a successful company most likely, didn't seem like anyone who performed. Unhappily married, poor soul. Wife was cheating on him. But why would he have been murdered? Money?

"Wait. Of course. I'm an idiot. I should have seen it sooner. Case closed, the butler did it." I smirked at the man who I knew by the name of Lestrade.

"Hello and nice to meet you. I'm Lilith Holmes, sister of Sherlock Holmes." I stick my hand out and he slowly does the same.

"There are three of you? Of course. There just had to be." He shook his head.

"Not a dream but I'm guessing Mycroft threatened you? He was always so protective?"

"Wait. That was the man who was stalking me?" He looked shocked. "I thought he was another person Sherlock upset."

"Well you can say that. Sherlock was always someone who…well…He was the least social of us three." I turned to look at Sherlock still examining the body.

"Sherlock, the case is finished."

**Hope you guys liked that. Short I know but the chapters are going to be around 1,000 words each. Bear with me… xD**


End file.
